Session 97.1 Random Stuff in Denandsor
(10:41:40 PM) Lian: so what is illegal asside from peeing standing up? (10:41:48 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:42:10 PM) Niet: Prolonged unemployment. Though, the punishment there is education. (10:42:20 PM) Niet: Bringing people into the city. (10:42:26 PM) Niet: Without using official channels. (10:42:35 PM) Niet: Treason. (10:42:41 PM) Niet: Murder. (10:42:48 PM) Niet: Some drugs. (10:44:41 PM) Lian: I'd imagine your blackmarket would be drugs, alchemical stuff to undo piming and trade in employment proofs (10:46:05 PM) Niet: What do they use as currency? (10:46:26 PM) Niet: Since material wealth isn't really hard to come by. (10:46:33 PM) Niet: And lesiure stuff is generally available. (10:48:12 PM) Lian: how do you prove someone is employed (10:48:58 PM) Niet: Government records, employment sheets at places of work, publications within so and so many months, etc. (10:49:24 PM) Niet: Also hearings for iffy cases. (10:49:33 PM) Niet: So an unpublished writer can show "I have X book in the works." (10:49:45 PM) Lian: bartering would seem to be the situation (10:49:50 PM) Niet: Being a NEET is a crime mostly. (10:50:18 PM) Lian: You'd also notice the majority of your Criminals are preestablished Heroic Mortals, godbloods etc. (10:50:24 PM) Niet: Right. (10:50:32 PM) Niet: ... (10:50:33 PM) Niet: Wait. (10:50:39 PM) Niet: How do you have heroic mortal NEETs? (10:50:54 PM) Niet: Given that this definition would only include people who aren't working on something big in secret on their own. (10:51:03 PM) Niet: Well, I guess "I don't want my wife to have to work." (10:51:39 PM) Lian: making anti Pim potions in secret labs is probably a fulltime job (10:51:45 PM) Niet: Right. (10:52:03 PM) Niet: Yeah, targetting that group mostly. Figuring out if the DB knew anyone else working on similar projects. (10:52:59 PM) Niet: But sending spies, magical girl secret police defiler, etc to investigate for a little bit before making any moves. (10:53:07 PM) Niet: Try to pin down the exact numbers, number of clients, etc. (10:54:51 PM) Lian: its more like alot of small groups (10:55:04 PM) Lian: how throughouly did you hit yoru ninjamaids/\ (10:56:22 PM) Niet: Pretty thoroughly. (10:56:28 PM) Niet: Don't they think they were always that way? (10:56:35 PM) Niet: Though it's more ninja than maid. (10:58:57 PM) Lian: that's what I meant, I mean did you hit each amnd every member there (10:59:12 PM) Niet: I believe so. (10:59:34 PM) Niet: Checked it very thoroughly too after the fact to remove dissenters. (11:02:59 PM) Lian: How ahrd is it to leave? (11:04:01 PM) Niet: Ninja village? (11:04:05 PM) Niet: Or Denandsor? (11:04:20 PM) Niet: Niet would be disallowing travel mostly for the moment, with the intent that that will relax when things settle down. (11:05:28 PM) Lian: Denandsor (11:10:11 PM) Lian: the biggest problem would be people grabbign a whole bunch of free wealth and leaving (11:11:59 PM) Niet: Right. Long term social engineering is the proposed answer here. That and they're a seperate species. (11:12:38 PM) Niet: The goal is to set it up so that they view Denandsor as a homeland, even if they leave for prolonged periods of time. (11:13:32 PM) Lian: Yeah your black market network is a lose affiilation of people trying to "fix" their loved ones more or less. (11:16:35 PM) Niet: How many people does this seem to be? (11:17:49 PM) Lian: 2 percent (11:18:10 PM) Niet: So, several thousand? (11:20:44 PM) Lian: yes (11:21:02 PM) Niet: Specific numbers? (11:23:05 PM) Lian: do I need to give specific numbers? (11:26:25 PM) Niet: I'd like to know if it's 3000 or 15000 (11:26:30 PM) Niet: I don't know the population numbers. (11:27:00 PM) Lian: I didn't think you surpraassed Lookshy in numbers (11:28:16 PM) Lian: between 500 and 1000 (11:29:28 PM) Niet: OK. (11:29:36 PM) Niet: I don't know because we have constant immigration. (11:30:23 PM) Niet: Anyway, try to gather up all the producers of anti-PIM stuff at once. (11:31:59 PM) Lian: I didn't think you had constant imegration, I have been assuming massive waves of gathering people (11:34:07 PM) Lian: 10 other dbs, 30 or so mixed godblood, rest heroic mortals (11:35:55 PM) Niet: Ah. (11:37:26 PM) Catherine left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 252 seconds). (11:37:34 PM) Catherine abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (11:39:47 PM) Lian: that is your sitiation (11:41:07 PM) Niet: BRing in the DBs and godbloodeds then. (11:41:54 PM) Lian: separately? (11:47:39 PM) Niet: I guess. (11:49:13 PM) Niet: DBs first. (11:49:23 PM) Lian: individually I presume (11:49:38 PM) Niet: Sure. (11:49:51 PM) Niet: But without giving the others time to have warning. Round up, bring in individually. (11:51:17 PM) Lian: First Db essence three female wood aspect, was trying to make herown underground male harem/brothel (11:52:16 PM) Niet: "Why?" (11:55:39 PM) Lian: "I like having sex with men" (11:57:06 PM) Niet: "But they're ugly and gross. Women are so much nicer and more understanding When has a man ever done something for you that a woman couldn't do better?" (Golden years!) (9/14/2011 12:01:39 AM) Niet: "So, any problems with working with the harem types we already have?" (12:08:22 AM) Niet: "Well?" (12:10:11 AM) Lian: she seems to be considering the situation (12:10:59 AM) Niet: "Well?" (12:13:29 AM) Lian: "I don't really.." (12:14:38 AM) Niet: Niet calls harem girl Djinni. "Why don't you two go play for a bit and then you can decide." (12:14:52 AM) Lian: she gets dragged off (12:15:07 AM) Niet: Next. (12:21:27 AM) Lian: DODC who tried to start an ancestor cult (12:22:06 AM) Niet: DODC? (12:22:18 AM) Lian: dragon of a different color (12:25:07 AM) Niet: Ah. (12:25:28 AM) Niet: "I can understand that you want to help the dead, but do so by fixing them, not by making people pray to them." (12:25:56 AM) Lian: "people wish to talk to their kin" (12:27:02 AM) Dinara abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (12:28:06 AM) Niet: "But you've been starting cults." (12:28:21 AM) Catherine left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (12:28:54 AM) Lian: "Ghosts need to eat" (12:29:59 AM) Niet: "So, find a way for them to subsist that's not on worship. Ancestor cults aren't legal." (12:31:26 AM) Lian: "So you are saying they should let their ancestors suffer to the whims of those bellow" (12:37:01 AM) Niet: "I'm saying find a way to subsist that's not on worship." (12:37:24 AM) Niet: "Get someone to invent a prayer generator, help them reincarnate, work to purify and strengthen them." (12:37:27 AM) Lian: "its not an option, they either support their ancestors of their ancestors become soulsteel.." (12:38:24 AM) Niet: "And you're powerless to change this?" (12:38:52 AM) Lian: "It would violate your treaties" (12:39:26 AM) Niet: "How so?" (12:41:11 AM) Lian: "the ones with the Deathlord" (12:42:06 AM) Niet: "Which deathlord?" (12:43:18 AM) Niet: "That's not really an issue." (12:44:24 AM) Lian: "why not" (12:45:51 AM) Niet: "You don't need to be concerned with that at the moment." (12:46:16 AM) Niet: "Anyway, feel free to act for those ancestors so long as it's not cults and you run decisions by me." (12:48:32 AM) Lian: "they need essence" (12:49:47 AM) Niet: "They need many things." (12:49:50 AM) Niet: Niet ponders. (12:50:41 AM) Niet: "But, there is something you can try to grant them. Think of how wonderful it was to be transformed in such a way. How amazing all of the beauty around you is. Would it really be fitting to deprive the ancestors of proper bodies? (12:50:48 AM) Niet: (Glories that never were) (12:52:16 AM) Lian: "I can't do anything with that" (12:55:29 AM) Catherine abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (12:56:20 AM) Niet: "But you admit you should?" (12:56:32 AM) Lian: "its not within my power" (12:56:37 AM) Niet: PIM schoolgirl. (12:56:39 AM) Niet: "Then go learn." (12:56:55 AM) Niet: "The potential exists." (12:58:39 AM) Dinara left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 268 seconds). (1:00:44 AM) Lian: she pouts (1:02:00 AM) Niet: "Now, be a good girl and go learn." (1:02:01 AM) Niet: Next. (1:03:59 AM) Lian: Ebon dragon cultist wrote a series of banned novels (1:06:17 AM) Lian: also hoarding of wealth (1:06:35 AM) Niet: "Have you been working directly for the dragon?" (1:08:17 AM) Catherine is now known as Cat-afk (1:09:03 AM) Lian: (The novels support concepts like putting ones self above anythign else, that charity is a sin, that working for the common good only allows Moochers to thrive) (1:09:27 AM) Niet: Niet frowns. (1:09:33 AM) Niet: PIM little girl. (1:09:55 AM) Niet: "We'll donate everything to outreach charities, and erase all those unfortunate memories dear." (1:13:13 AM) Lian: she glares daggers at Niet (1:13:39 AM) Niet: "I'll give you a lollipop if you be a good little girl and do as you're told." (1:13:56 AM) Niet: (Go go undodgeable social attacks!) (1:14:27 AM) Lian: she continues glaring (1:18:19 AM) Lian: anyway I presume mind eraser room (1:19:13 AM) Niet: Yes. Send her there, next. (1:23:40 AM) Lian: Forger who was helping people fake employement status (1:26:52 AM) Niet: "Why?" (1:28:09 AM) Lian: "I don't ask questions" (1:31:23 AM) Niet: "Why do you do it?" (1:32:07 AM) Lian: "For whatever you've made valuable by banning" (1:32:23 AM) Niet: "Such as?" (1:35:05 AM) Lian: "those horrible books, peeing standing up, not having to act in an archtype" (1:36:07 AM) Niet: "Why do you want those horrible books?" (1:37:04 AM) Lian: "Because they ahve created value by being banned" (1:42:15 AM) Niet: "So you trade them?" (1:42:17 AM) Niet: "For what?" (1:42:20 AM) Niet: "To what end?" (1:43:13 AM) Lian: "For other stuff you've banned" (1:48:25 AM) Niet: "Which is?" (1:48:50 AM) Lian: "chemicals to be male or to throw off imposed though patterns" (1:49:16 AM) Niet: "So you want to be male?" (2:01:30 AM) Niet: (Lian?) (2:01:31 AM) Lian: "I want what is valuable" (2:03:42 AM) Niet: "Why?" (2:03:58 AM) Niet: "To what end do you want things people call valuable?" (2:05:26 AM) Lian: "Because they are" (2:17:49 AM) Niet: "But it's so boring and horrible and revolting in so many ways. Think of all the work and you never make anything. You just build people up on horrible novels and not working. Isn't that disturbing." (Golden years, memories of playing the markets as she describes it.) (2:18:10 AM) Lian: "its the only game in town" (2:20:10 AM) Niet: "Would you like to work on foreign policy?" (2:20:33 AM) Lian: she shrugs (2:21:07 AM) Niet: "It's a bigger stage, and doesn't involve forging identities." (2:23:16 AM) Lian: "I don't know the system" (2:24:58 AM) Niet: "It's the same in many ways?" (2:25:10 AM) Niet: "We sell products to foreign countries and often try to obtain things of value." (2:25:49 AM) Lian: "but I don't know the value"\ (2:26:15 AM) Niet: "Isn't learning the values part of the game?" (2:29:10 AM) Lian: "I guess" (2:29:59 AM) Niet: "You have the job then." (2:30:01 AM) Niet: Next. (2:32:17 AM) Lian: Alchemist, male (2:35:05 AM) Niet: "Well?" (2:35:10 AM) Niet: "You changed yourself?" (2:38:31 AM) Lian: "yes" (2:39:30 AM) Niet: "Why?" (2:40:54 AM) Lian: "I wante dto" (2:41:20 AM) Niet: "Why?" (2:43:08 AM) Lian: "to prove I could" (2:43:29 AM) Niet: "Why that task?" (2:43:33 AM) Niet: "There are a lot of challenges." (2:45:43 AM) Lian: "They don't prove myself" (2:47:38 AM) Niet: "Why does this? (2:48:19 AM) Lian: "It proves i can beat you" (2:51:29 AM) Niet: PIM. (2:51:32 AM) Niet: "Not really." (2:51:42 AM) Niet: "And why would you want to beat me anyway?" (2:52:17 AM) Lian: (To?) (2:54:07 AM) Niet: (Female alchemist) (2:54:19 AM) Lian: "Because its the greatest challenge" (2:57:37 AM) Niet: "Beat yourself instead." (2:58:41 AM) Lian: "hm?" (3:00:54 AM) Niet: "No matter how hard you strive, you're an opponent who's always improving. Even if you were the best, you're still equal to yourself. If you strive to surpass yourself every day, then you'll undoubtedly test yourself as much as possible. (3:01:28 AM) Lian: she shakes her head (3:02:47 AM) Niet: "Why not?" (3:06:41 AM) Lian: "that proves nothing to anyone else" (3:06:56 AM) Niet: "So, all you care about is showing off?" (3:10:50 AM) Lian: "what point is hter of wining if no one sees it?" (3:11:09 AM) Niet: "Surpassing. Being excellent. Creating things of value." (3:15:50 AM) Lian: "how do you know what is of value without aclaim?" (3:21:04 AM) Niet: "It helps people. It's beautiful." (3:21:46 AM) Lian: "how do you know it helps oeople?" (3:24:03 AM) Niet: "Why wouldn't you?" (3:25:59 AM) Lian: "why would you?" (3:26:59 AM) Niet: "Because it's self evident!" (3:31:21 AM) Lian: "prove it" (3:33:22 AM) Dinara abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (3:34:55 AM) Cat-afk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 240 seconds). (3:36:50 AM) Niet: "Think about the sensation you get when you do someone a favor, or when you give food to someone who's starving, when you help out those less fortunate or save someone from a problem. Think about how wonderful it is, how absolutely perfect, how oculd that be a bad thing." (Golden years want becomes need) (3:37:23 AM) Lian: she pauses (3:41:36 AM) Niet: "Well?" (3:43:19 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (3:44:13 AM) Niet: "Think on it." (3:44:20 AM) Niet: (Mind stopping here and leaving the other five for later?) (3:45:20 AM) Niet: (Night.) (3:02:17 PM) Cat-afk abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (3:04:09 PM) Dinara left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 268 seconds). (3:29:10 PM) Cat-afk is now known as Catherine (11:42:37 PM) Shadell: So, #6? (11:45:33 PM) Lian: Slaver merchant who's been selling them for extremely high profits here since money is practically free. (11:48:02 PM) Shadell: (Selling slaves? Selling slaves from Denandsor, or selling slaves to Denandsor?) (11:48:49 PM) Shadell: (And there is paperwork to get things like large quantities of Jade. People need reasons.) (11:50:59 PM) Lian: (to Densandorians) (11:51:30 PM) Lian: (Even a really SMALL quantity of Jade per person can be high) (11:56:46 PM) Shadell: (Ah.) (11:56:51 PM) Shadell: ( (11:56:51 PM) Shadell: Psyker Kim Possible, Princess of the Imperium, is sent to Cadia to help with the war effort. Lieutenant Ron 'Mad Dog' Stoppable, Imperial Guardsman, is a maverick and the leader of the legendary Wolf Company. With a hint of Band of Brothers & Dead Space.) (11:57:16 PM) Shadell: (And, how are people hiding that they have extra members in their households?) (11:59:43 PM) Lian: (most of the city isn't even used) (11:59:54 PM) Shadell: (Food.) (9/15/2011 12:00:54 AM) Shadell: (Niet handles over 24 hours worth of paperwork a day. The city has a large bureaucracy. Everything is noted down.) (12:03:07 AM) Lian: (so she has people regularly check unused areas?) (12:13:06 AM) Shadell: (Yes.) (12:13:13 AM) Shadell: (Also, food distribution is regulated.) (12:15:35 AM) Lian: (if this can't work I'll have to think of something else) (12:17:21 AM) Shadell: (I imagine it might work, just not sure how he'd get away with it.) (12:17:29 AM) Shadell: Anyway, PIM harem girl. (12:17:39 AM) Shadell: "What part of that seemed like a good idea?" (12:18:03 AM) Lian: (He's the one selling presumably people keep getting caught for having an extra person..) (12:18:17 AM) Lian: "the large amount of money made" (12:23:09 AM) Shadell: "What use is money?" (12:23:14 AM) Shadell: (And male?) (12:27:32 AM) Lian: (he was an outsider selling stuff inside) (12:28:59 AM) Shadell: "How did you get into the city proper?" (12:33:20 AM) Lian: "I setup outside" (12:36:36 AM) Shadell: "I see. Who supplies you? The guild?" (12:37:31 AM) Lian: "I bought them on myown" (12:39:33 AM) Shadell: (Truth?) (12:40:47 AM) Lian: (yes) (12:45:22 AM) Shadell: "Anyway, reeducation." (12:45:27 AM) Shadell: PIM again, young girl. (12:45:29 AM) Shadell: "Next." (12:49:11 AM) Lian: (what are the status of demons?) (12:53:28 AM) Shadell: (Regulated to a single district mostly, conditionally allowed access to other areas.) (12:53:46 AM) Lian: (do they have rights?) (12:53:46 AM) Shadell: (Generally the plan would be to keep the standing population low at any given time, and to prevent things like blood ape rampages.) (12:54:03 AM) Shadell: (It's not a rights based system really.) (12:54:31 AM) Lian: (is there any carrot setup for the Demons) (12:55:09 AM) Shadell: (Living in the city, doing as they will. Honestly, Niet's not trying to keep them around, but let them use it occassionally. Being in Creation if they want it, and they're generally welcome to go back to Malfeas.) (12:55:22 AM) Shadell: (WIth some restrictions, paperwork, etc.) (12:55:47 AM) Shadell: (They're not citizens persay, occassionally they'll be called on to do something in particular, and their feeding etc is generally arranged for.) (12:57:57 AM) Lian: dragon blood been binding demons especially "locals" for the right setup. (1:01:29 AM) Shadell: "Why?" (1:02:26 AM) Lian: "They want power over what is stronger than them" (1:04:15 AM) Shadell: "What do you mean?" (1:04:59 AM) Lian: "Even at their strongest no mortal is a match for a demon" (1:07:01 AM) Shadell: "So, you've been giving demons to mortals?" (1:07:33 AM) Lian: "Yes" (1:11:20 AM) Shadell: "For what reason?" (1:12:02 AM) Lian: "For them to feel powerful" (1:13:20 AM) Shadell: "Why do you want to fill that desire?" (1:15:08 AM) Lian: she shrugs (1:15:25 AM) Shadell: "Well?" (1:15:52 AM) Lian: "I just do" (1:18:57 AM) Shadell: Analytical modelling intuition, what drives her to do this. (1:20:30 AM) Lian: bizarre fetish (1:22:01 AM) Shadell: "But, hasn't that been a lot of work for no real reward?" (Golden years, switch the fetich off.) (1:24:01 AM) Lian: "I have plenty of favors I can call upon" (1:24:32 AM) Shadell: "What do you mean?" (1:26:11 AM) Lian: "People owe me favors" (1:27:07 AM) Shadell: "And?" (1:27:42 AM) Lian: "Its work for a reward" (1:28:28 AM) Shadell: "Couldn't you do better elsewhere though?" (1:30:03 AM) Lian: she shrugs (1:33:10 AM) Shadell: "Well?" (1:33:28 AM) Shadell: (It seem like that's enough that she'll switch toward more gainful ways of employment?) (1:35:38 AM) Lian: (Shes employed she does this on the side) (1:36:57 AM) Shadell: (RIght, this seem enough that she'll stop?) (1:39:30 AM) Lian: (it might evolve into something I mean its not like there's limits to "recreation" (1:42:45 AM) Shadell: (GOlden years to make her dislike her former fetish.) (1:46:01 AM) Lian: (right I was pointing out that while some of it seems to be "you can't tell me what to do' there also seems to be a darker "recreation" scene forming) (1:49:06 AM) Shadell: (Ah.) (1:49:16 AM) Shadell: Anyway, next? (1:53:23 AM) Lian: another malfied db, also multiple counts of rape. (1:54:01 AM) Shadell: "Why?" (1:55:02 AM) Lian: "a large number of female to a small dragonblooded male population leads to a larger amount of future Dragonblooded" (1:56:03 AM) Shadell: "That won't work. You're all barren by normal methods." (2:00:23 AM) Shadell: "And psychological damage can weaken an artist's aesthetic. That's bad." (2:02:13 AM) Lian: "increasing dragonblooded population should logically overide their desires, a stronger nation has more dragonblooded" (2:03:35 AM) Shadell: "That doesn't actually work." (2:04:20 AM) Shadell: "Regardless, you've sought to override my vision for this jewel of a nation with a blatantly inferior one. You're clearly in need of the most correction." (2:11:55 AM) Shadell: "Of course, increasing the dragonblooded population is important, so you're welcome to work on it. (2:12:04 AM) Shadell: PIM, geisha type. (2:12:11 AM) Shadell: "With those who choose to make use of your services." (2:24:12 AM) Lian: she looks down at herself horrified. (2:30:15 AM) Shadell: "What's wrong?' (2:30:52 AM) Lian: "This isn't right" (2:36:12 AM) Shadell: "Why isn't it?" (2:37:14 AM) Lian: "becauase its for the greater good" (2:37:35 AM) Shadell: "So it's wrong because it's for the greater good?" (2:38:37 AM) Lian: "what I was doing doesn't deserve punishment" (2:44:44 AM) Shadell: "You're continuing in a similar capacity." (2:46:41 AM) Lian: "No I am not" (2:48:24 AM) Shadell: "How so?" (2:50:07 AM) Lian: "I should be the one to spread to others" (2:55:10 AM) Shadell: "You'll still be spreading, you'll also be reproducing." (2:55:16 AM) Shadell: "It just won't be on your own volition." (2:56:05 AM) Lian: "I should be imposing it" (3:00:28 AM) Shadell: "Why?' (3:03:32 AM) Lian: "Because I am a dragonblooded" (3:03:40 AM) Shadell: "And?" (3:04:58 AM) Lian: "that's why" (3:08:24 AM) Shadell: "No go." (3:08:33 AM) Shadell: (Dying here. Mind picking up later?) (3:08:42 AM) Lian: (sure) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights